User talk:Mulder
Thank You Thank you for finishing the list of mythology episodes. I wasn't aware of the DVDs being authoritative on that. XPhile 04:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Hello! I'm an admin at the Mass Effect Wiki, and I just had a quick question. If you don't mind my asking, why the sitenotice asking people to discontinue use of this site and instead use the Big Light Wiki? Does it have to do with Wikia's whole "New Look" thing, or is it something totally unrelated to all that? Just curious, as the "New Look" seems to be quite the contentious issue, with a number of wikis leaving Wikia over it, and I was curious if this was one of them. Thanks for your time! Regards, SpartHawg948 03:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :The reasons for the message are many. But yeah, it's partly due to the compulsory "new look" issue, as well as wikia's general attitude of disrespect to their wikis, such as insisting on advertising and particularly advertisements that they select! Other reasons are the evident lack of popularity (in this day & age) of The X-Files and related series, and frequent vandalism that there is little/no help with, although the latter two are seemingly also true of the Big Light wiki! Another reason is that I conceived of this wiki all wrong, severely overestimating the attention it would bring; since the site was initiated, I've routinely linked to everyday things, not just terms introduced in The X-Files. This has resulted in an extremely vast quantity of red links to pages that don't exist (yet). The lack of popularity to The X-Files, et al. means these unwritten pages would likely never have sported articles, even if I had kept the site active. There just isn't anything near the interest there was, say 15 years ago. This issue is also why I've chosen not to move/fork the wiki instead, as it seems hardly worth the bother if no-one's going to use it. I'm only one person, and it's unreasonable to expect (which wikia seems to) that I alone will create & edit all the articles myself; a wiki doesn't survive without a community. --Mulder 07:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. It's true... The X-Files really doesn't get the attention or appreciation it deserves. And I share your concerns with the "New Look", particularly with Wikia's deafening lack of response to complaints or concerns from editors. I'd be willing to try and help out a little here, but then again, as you say, there really isn't much in the way of site activity, so is it really worth it? Though it was worth it, to me at least, a little while ago when I came here looking for a bit of information on something. :) ::I should point out though, as you may not be aware of it: Recently (as in just within the last day or so), Wikia has been cracking down on a number of things that Wikia staffers deem to be "threatening" or "spamming" or a myriad of other asinine and overblown descriptions, and one of these has been admins using the sitenotices of their wikis to advertise a new, non-Wikia location for their wikis. There have even been admins stripped of their powers or banned outright for doing just that, or for undoing edits in which Wikia staffers have removed these sitenotices. Hopefully nothing of the sort will happen here, but you never know... Anywho, thanks for taking the time to respond! And rest assured that there is at least one person out there who appreciates all the effort you've put into this site! SpartHawg948 10:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Thanks a ton for welcoming me to the wiki! I have been watching through the episodes on Netflix, and I thought it might be a good idea to add quotes to some of the articles. I also made a major revisement to Teso Dos Bichos (episode 18 season 3) before I became a member, thanks to your prompting. Thanks again, Noah695 00:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hello hey thanks for having this x-files wiki i love the x-files n the people that played on that show especially David Duchovny!!! i really like this =)10:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Agent Dana Kathanie Scully MDagent dana katherine scully md hello i have stand alone with randomly malformed people hello i have seen formations of ufo's and you can even think I see this face through in the smallest illuminator i ever seen in - - Mulder's FBI::Human::Memory -- Plugin: Eye$::RGB version 1/29. (.MMHE29) Backup Wizard One-Time - v.0.0.7.4 - Yexs' the'F our takes owner|hip. If youre [ Py (st-petersburg,russian or with russian's around so they can so really i even can feel something because your de_сыые is not brained*** oay;okay; this has been edited by ***is too lesserless to mia Targets moving around my home village in (Mulder only knows about that; shes sister is confidentially unchecked from object processing; so i can consider: Stal lIn). -- and] they flying around i you cant imagine i think they or she have or has (if it is just temporary god as but ter fly) ---- Where i can report my Ufos Success or contact Agent Mulder to contribute to Skalis subjects procession mehani,zm to reopen last questions they not answered so brain changing will more accure at current time; not last seen objects formed by objectsobject. So you understand really? I want to Sukli transformsMulder_Object.All(*). This is important Smolk err; ... --, only pс open Bs D su portss it with Skinner's 'briefly compressed (KAR - skinn errs for] the public(not him or he's dog; -- dog can exploit mind overclock changes detection lesser successful y'' so it, by joking about Do G - Do the eaight cntr s or what partition style is the now? '' ''Haha; '' ''Haha; 8)))). % Truncated: created by anonymouse human who still not died s audi in ....[%% '' Hey i want Agent Mulder if he is good friend to maybe or just * -- he can for real open parfume salone with the yr own sounds! I even hear that joke from ufo sightnings on my apartments roof made with theys or shes laser turrets i have seen for just couple of a seconds; ------ when i saw that i just remember one important thing - laser beams can destroy people like i know from my memory pointer - to send beam and destroy? - 4. Please also several times s report i want to kiss cKa/l/|u they several times ago later. she answer my question. vSeh , hey iwan to believe. On eThank, . yXAxaxaxXAxaxaXAAXxaax v9.74: yXAxaxaxXAxaxaXAAXxaax v9.74: Hello there, You seem to be the most recently active administrator on the X-Files Wikia. Wikia says I have to talk to you about getting made into an admin. I noticed your posting about Big Light Wiki as a new site to relocate to given Wikia's problems. I am not sure whether it would be better to stay and improve on the existing Wikia (as I have been, you'll notice lots of edits and alterations from me) or to switch over and work on that one. I think I'd prefer to stay here and work on editing and improving as a Wikia admin. What do you need help with? JoseChung 03:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC)JoseChung Hello Mr. Mulder, It was enlightening to read that your wiki is shall we say, in stasis. Here I was thinking that my Buffy the Vampire Slayer wiki was the only one. I Judging by the discussion boards on Hulu the series is still popular and the comics are on Season nine,I am told. Perhaps I have not publicized it or sought to recruit contributors as I should have . I myself have not contributed anywhere near the content that you have here. You are to be commended for your thoroughness and dedication. My devotion was to a game that has now become extinct so I have returned to the wiki and am going to try my best to continue what I started and find others to assist me. I will also start visiting here again. With regards, TheholyromanvampireTheholyromanvampire 18:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Home page presentation Hi, Lowrider recently proposed to add a slider to the wiki's Home page (he's done extensive work on other wikis), and JoseChung had some ideas about it as well. Do you have an opinion about this? KLessard (talk) 18:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Certainly seems a good idea, though I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Can you point me to where this/these discussion(s) have taken place, please? --Mulder (talk) 01:03, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Reply: This recent conversation disappeared along with the disabling of personal message walls, lol! If you want, I can sum up what we proposed after Lowrider suggested the slider (example of slider or loop diaporama probably made by Lowrider: http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate_Wiki). We could include a "news" feature picture (in this case Season 10), a high resolution still from both of the X-Files films, an iconic mythology episode still, an iconic monster of the week still and maybe a still for the Lone Gunmen and Millennium. JoseChung proposed that clicking on one of these pictures could lead to a corresponding page (like a random Monster of the Week episode for the Monster picture). :My pick: :News Feature: : :Fight the future: : :I want to believe: : :Monster of the week: : :The Lone Gunmen: : : Season 10 Hi Mulder, I see nobody is posting any synopsis or working on the Season 10 comic books, but this is in the X-Files "news" right now, and I'm pretty sure users come up here for this. I have read them a couple of times and would be willing to work some on it. Do you have a specific approach for this? Also, since Chris Carter has worked on them and they bring forth new information about the Lone Gunmen, for example, should info on this wiki be revised in the light if this (some users have proposed it in recent months). KLessard (talk) 14:58, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :This wiki still does not consider them (nor any of the other comics series based on The X-Files, which have all had input from people who worked on the tv show) as "canon." What is canon, and the only thing that is, is what is shown in official movies and television productions. Having said that, we do feature pages for each of the issues. They should be summarised in as accurate a way of adapting them (though in short-hand) as possible. For instance, each page of the comic should be represented with one sentence/short paragraph of the summary, covering the main plot points in each part. --Mulder (talk) 01:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Unified X-Files site Hi Mulder, Orodromeus, who you probably know as the creator of the stunning Eat the Corn web site, has a project to reunite all x-philes on an independant site. We have been conversing on occasion via e-mail and he asked me to let you know about his idea. You can reach him personally at orodromeus@gmail.com. He is not very active here because he doesn't like the idea of Wikia sort of "owning" our work. KLessard (talk) 17:30, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :No interest here, I'm afraid. I've contemplated this sort of thing ad nauseum. As Wikia have informed me, the X-Files Wiki will always be here (no way to remove it), so why not try to make it the most insightful and well-developed encyclopedic guide to all things The X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen (TV series)? It's certainly what I intend to do. --Mulder (talk) 20:56, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Verifiability Hi, I just read your edit about verifiable sources. I have a question concerning articles about paranormal phenomena and the like. I first started on this wiki with such articles while you were inactive, especially articles related to judeo-christian concepts or phenomena such as possession, angels, the Nephilim, stigmata, faith healing, etc. since I am knowledgeable enough in theology and biblical studies. I would add my references in brackets after the sentence (generally books written by theologians or missionaries who had witnessed the phenomenon or Bible references). I once had a contributor edit some of my articles and delete the references, but leaving the information. I was quite puzzled. How should such references be added then? I also read the wiki policies once more while I was at it, and saw we are not allowed to remove content unless it is verifiably false. But I see you take a lot of liberty in rewriting articles in your own words and removing content added by other contributors, calling it "clean-up." I have an impression this might have to do with most contributors deserting the wiki as they feel they have all worked in vain. Was I under a false impression that Wikia is about teamwork and collaboration? KLessard (talk) 18:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Not at all. But since there are certain guidelines and rules that should be followed, that's what I've outlined when founding this wiki. The community is free to decide otherwise, subsequently. The wiki was created under the intent for our policies and guidelines to be much as they are on Memory Alpha, which was stated when the wiki was founded. Users have gone out of their way, it seems, to veer away from this without establishing community consensus for their decisions nor any policies and guidelines; clearly, the policies and guidelines we have been displaying here have been transcluded from other wikis. As I have also consistently pointed out, articles should be about topics as they are established on The X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen (TV series), as this is X-Files Wiki and not Paranormal Wiki or anything like that, which would cover those topics more broadly. I'm not sure where you read wiki editors are "not allowed to remove content unless it is verifiably false," but that certainly doesn't apply to this wiki nor any others hosted by Wikia. Vandalism, etc. must be removed, if/when need be, for instance. --Mulder (talk) 19:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Here it is: http://x-files.wikia.com/wiki/The_X_Files_Wiki:Site_Policy KLessard (talk) 19:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Again, those policies are meaningless without community consensus showing the proposal and acceptance of such terms. --Mulder (talk) 19:21, March 23, 2014 (UTC) How did this policy page end up there as a reference for all contributors, then? It was there when I started, and this is what I used as a guideline. Also, I am intrigued by this idea of a X-files universe, as if the X-files were set in some other world than this one. I mean, Washington D.C. exists, Allentown, Pennsylvania exists, the FBI exists. This is what makes the X-files interesting to many viewers as opposed to something like Stargate, for example. When I watch the X-files, I am certainly curious to know more about the actual phenomena that inspired the episodes, and being able to compare with the X-files' treatment of the concept. I'm pretty sure other users are as well. I never created a page about a paranormal phenomenon, only edited existing ones or needed ones, save for the Stigmata page that was a request from JoseChung. KLessard (talk) 19:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what point you're trying to make, but you can check out the history of a page by clicking "history" at the top, in the drop-down menu titled "editing". --Mulder (talk) 19:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I was replying to your previous comment saying this wiki is about the X-files and not about the paranormal. Also reiterating my question about the notion of a X-files universe I once asked you and you never answered. Whoever edited the policy page and when is not the point. But if it is up there and was never removed by the community, doesn't it mean it was accepted at some point and used by the community? Otherwise, something must be done about it, because contributors look it up for information. From the time I joined up until now, people complied with this policy, and were warned or even blocked if they didn't. I see you are extremely versed in the X-files and deeply involved in this huge project you have worked on since 2005, but you also need to consider other users' perspective and respect their contributions. You have been away a while too. Contributors have been keeping busy, and their contributions are not just trash to clean up. You are dealing with human beings here, not just code and information. KLessard (talk) 20:42, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :If that's your point, I think you're somewhat missing the point. I have the highest regard for other contributors, which is why I strongly believe community consensus needs to be valued. This is why the page you cited needs to be taken down, so we can make a valid choice, as a community, about what the policies and guidelines should be; as I've explained, that page is invalid. I'm only continuing to edit based on the choices I detailed when I started up this wiki. If you or anyone else wishes to make a valid case against any of those policies and guidelines, please do so on the talk pages for the relevant articles, not here. Thank you. --Mulder (talk) 20:51, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Are you referring to this? http://x-files.wikia.com/wiki/The_X_Files_Wiki:Layout_Guide and are there any other pages? I believe there should be a clear link to them on the home page in that case. I am writing to you in particular, because there hasn't really been any other contributor around in weeks. I also think you should make a greater effort to communicate with the team, especially since you have been away and recent contributors are not aware of a lot of things that seem obvious to you and are not to us anymore and have perhaps never been. The community that worked around here in the last year was used to communicate via forums, comments and message walls and used them abundantly. You have disabled all these without asking anyone, just saying. Did this have to do with the initial policy? KLessard (talk) 21:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :No; it had to do with a load of vandalism which was left on these types of pages. There were many derogative comments being posted on the message walls, which clearly no-one was cleaning up and no-one was monitoring. The community should be reminded that, while they're free to make decisions based on community consensus, with great power comes great responsibility. As it is, the content pages alone seem to be more than enough to occupy anyone, regardless of (additionally) the heavily-abused communication functions you've talked about. And btw, yes, I did mean the Layout Guide earlier. The policy pages have existed for more than a year and can be found by clicking on one of the policy pages at the top of each page. --Mulder (talk) 21:49, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I've recently ascertained that the message walls don't show up on the recent changes lists, so even if we decided we'd like to moderate them (ensuring the sort of vandalism that was previously posted on them doesn't reoccur), we couldn't. Also, it may seem like I've deleted a lot. In the grand scheme of things, however, I've virtually always just reworded things or moved them to a separate location, actions which are by-the-by on most other wikis. I think, if you're adverse to change in general (like that example), wikis are probably just not your sort of thing. You're mistaken in your statement that I've disabled the forums, as these can be found at X-Files Wiki:Basement Office. The only kinds of messaging systems I have disabled are the ones which were clearly being abused and vandalized, with no checking on the activity (as I say, monitoring them would be impossible or almost so). I've also read the list on our "site policy" page and agree with the vast majority of those policies and guidelines, so this would seem to establish a community consensus for the page's continuation. The one exception I have to it, already addressed, is the clumsily phrased policy, "Remove content from pages (except when it is verifiably false)" as this would allow for vandalism and the addition of other irrelevant or disruptive content, with no-one cleaning it up – exactly what was happening with our message walls, etc. This would seem to be common cause and wikia policy in general (as are all the policies and guidelines I've posted). I've therefore taken the liberty of rewording that policy to make more sense. --Mulder (talk) 08:04, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Mythology Category I wonder why you reverted my edit on adding the "Mythology" page to the category "X-Files episodes". The page is about a series of episodes that deal with the colonist conspiracy in The X-Files, and literally gives a list of all related episodes as well. This page clearly holds the function of a regular "List of ... episodes" Wikipedia/Wikia article, and these pages commonly appear in the episode categories. I also sorted the page that it appeared in the beginning of the category page, so no one would think of it as a page on one of the episodes instead. With your reverting, this page again does not belong to any category, so people are less likely to come across it. If the page is in the "X-Files episodes" category, people browsing through the category tree may get to know about the mythology, i.e., the main storyline of the series. I hope you would restore my edit. Wavingdragon (talk) 08:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about that; I didn't realize I'd removed the category without adding a replacement. Great idea for a category. The removal was because – as per our long-standing, commonly observed policies and guidelines – "TXF episodes" should be used as the name. I've now made the correction. Apologies. --Mulder (talk) 08:16, March 24, 2014 (UTC) um lmao why am i an admin here? -Flawless Diva :Hi. I'm not sure why you've been promoted. Would you like your bureaucrat status to be removed, giving you usual user rights instead of elevated ones? --Mulder (talk) 11:38, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Control Hi Mulder, I am moving this conversation here, because I don't want it to interfere with what was a friendly talk between Peazeract and me: In reply to the above claim, I definitely don't like "to have strict control over the wiki." The reality of the situation is that I left a system, including guidelines and policies, in place before I left for an extended period. Under wikia's rules and regulations, either these should have been carried out or a community consensus should have been taken to decide to abandon any of them. In reality, I'd love for anyone who objects to the methods currently used and always officially used to decide upon alternative courses of action, as long as that's done by community consensus. This hasn't been done, which is why I'm reverting a lot of the pages to how they should be, under the current system. If the community was to take a consensus that clearly showed that specifying image sizes in articles, as one example, was more popular with the community, I'd be perfectly happy to go along with that. But you need to be able to demonstrate any site-wide changes the community wants to make by way of seeking a consensus. --Mulder (talk) 09:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry to have to say this, Mulder, but the atmosphere is tense since your return and it has taken the fun out of working on this wiki for me. There used to be a nice comradeship and we could simply agree on new ideas via message walls without having big consensus meetings (I'm not sure what your idea of such a meeting is and how it would be carried out). You do come across as someone who needs to control things. Much of what you considered "vandalism" and led you to disable many features, we would allow on the basis of freedom of speech, as not every contributor or visitor is forced to have a positive opinion on the X-files. By the way you have dealt with some issues around here, I don't get the impression that you love it when people object your methods. The only communications I ever got from you were about you telling me what not to do and you weren't opened at all to my suggestions, even if other users were feeling the same way. But I dislike conflict and I just wanted to express my feelings, not have a fight or anything. KLessard (talk) 14:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :As do I dislike conflict but if users are displeased with any aspects of the site, I prefer these to be dealt with in the proper manner, instead of abandoning that just because you feel like it. Deciding big issues via community consensus is one of those ways, not setup by me but a universally applied wikia format. If you're unsure how that's done, maybe spend some more time on other wikia wikis, such as Memory Alpha, or look up help pages about it, to familiarize yourself with that type of system. What would be acceptable here is clearly showing that a majority approve, on a talk page, of any site-wide changes before they are implimented. Even though I didn't decide to create the community consensus method nor apply it for all wikia wikis, I still endorse it, because it seems very rational and basically makes sense. Your idea of letting anyone and everyone edit the site in whichever way they want, allowing swearing, etc., etc. would seem to welcome mayhem, does not make sense to me and is not condoned by wikia; that's the difference. --Mulder (talk) 14:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Btw, ensuring this wiki doesn't breach copyright is another facet of control. Are you suggesting that we allow the site to pay no heed to this and very possibly get closed down as a result?! --Mulder (talk) 15:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) By freedom of speech, I wasn't referring to swearing (I did delete many vulgar comments or edits myself, and we had no patience for such things, even though we might have missed some), but to criticism of an episode, for example, that seemed sufficient for you to disable a feature. I suggest you call one such meeting so we can hear everybody's opinion, because I have noticed that many have spoken up on these matters, but you did nothing to reach consensus. KLessard (talk) 16:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Which is because, as I've stated many times now, community consensus needs to be reached and clearly shown before such huge changes can be made. That's the wikia way! :) --Mulder (talk) 16:31, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :The fact of the matter is that a lot of swearing, etc. was missed on the message walls and they clearly weren't being moderated enough. Why? Because it was too difficult to do so, as they don't show up on the recent changes lists. That's why I disabled the feature – it clearly wasn't working securely – in addition to the fact that community consensus wasn't shown for the approval of their activation. As I've stated, if that is demonstrated, I will have no qualms about accepting that. That's up to you and/or whoever else wants to implement such big changes to the site to show, not up to me. --Mulder (talk) 16:40, May 3, 2014 (UTC)